


Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli Imagines

by alliekatt314



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cartinelli - Freeform, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lucky Charms, M/M, Nightmares, Old Peggy Carter, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Poptarts, Pride Parade, Science Tests, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Travel, boston marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Agent Carter imagines on my blog mrsnatasharomanov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine Living With Cartinelli

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Living With Cartinelli 
> 
> There's a Parks And Recreation Parallel here if you squint

Imagine Living With Peggy And Angie

For Anon :) (AU)

“Stop kissing it’s the best part!” you exclaim and throw a pillow at Peggy and Angie. They grumble and pull away. 

“Sorry” Peggy mumbles and turns back to the TV. You’re showing them your favorite movie but they keep kissing instead of watching! A minute later the start again. You just roll your eyes and grin. They are stupidly in love and your technically their annoying roommate. 

But living with them is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Angie gets tickets for you and Peggy to her Broadway performances. Peggy being a cop makes you feel safe at home all the time. You being an ordained minister (online) and a well paid writer for a tv show brought only good things. For example you married then when no other priest would and they give you inspiration for the show you write for. 

An hour later the movie is over and they are now past making out. 

“Okay woah right in front of me alrighty. I’m gonna go” you say sarcastically and leave the room. It’s like this often in your house.

They irresponsibly use your pillows and blankets for pillow forts all the time. An odd thing happened when you asked them to stop. 

“Angie Peggy please stop using my pillows and blankets for pillow forts” you asked trying to be polite. 

“Aw what are we gonna her sex on them?” Angie whined. You blanched and thew the blanket back at them. 

“Have it!” Peggy just giggle and took it. 

Then there was the time you have them a shopping list with basic human needs and they returned with not basic things.

“We got you a dildo because you’re obviously stressed and need that good release we get often sometimes on your bed” Angie stated nonchalantly and handed you a rainbow dildo. 

“We also got a water gun! Hands up I’m a cop!” Peggy yelled and sprayed you with water. You stare at them with a blank frown. 

“Of course you got these things instead of groceries. Of course. I don’t why I expected anything different.” 

If you can’t trust them not to get groceries at least you can trust them to liven your life. Those two adult children.


	2. Imagine Coming Out To Your Grandmother Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Coming Out To Your Grandmother Peggy

Imagine Chatting With Peggy Your Grandmother

For Anon (This is an AU where Peggy never got married to a man and doesn’t has Alzheimer’s disease.) 

“Good morning grandma” you great enthusiastically.

“Hello dear come in and sit” Peggy invites and pats the wood chair next to her bed. You gladly sit down trying to hide the nerves you’re feeling. You came to visit her so you could tell her you’re getting married..to a lady. 

“Okay Gran I'm just gonna come out and say it. I’m getting married to a woman. Her name is Pepper” you blurt out. Peggy looks taken back then she just bursts out laughing. 

“You missed an amazing gay joke right there sweet heart. "I’m just gonna come out and say it?” Opportunity missed hon" Peggy says through chuckles. You grin widely unable to believe what just happened and quirky chuckle. 

“So I am guessing you’re okay with it then?” you ask.

“Okay with it? Darling I’m proud of you! You know when I was young I got into the worst trouble with this girl Angie. She called me English and we lived together in a mansion Howard gave us. We giggled when people called us gal pals and kissed in secret. She and Steve were the only people I fell in love with.” Your grandmas eyes tears up a bit and you pat her arm. 

“That’s so amazing grandma” you say genuinely. It really is amazing. 

“Honey your grandma is the most bisexual person you’ll ever meet. Next to Steve Rogers” Peggy jokes and you giggle. 

“I know I’ve met him. He lives in Avengers tower with me and Pepper. Has he come to visit?” you inquire. 

“Yes he does. Tell me about this new man Tony and a pretty girl Natasha. He never stops talking about the two of them.   
They’ve really caught his attention” Peggy answers. “Now oh make sure he doesn’t get whiplash dear.”

“I’ll look out for him gran” you promise.

“Now tell me about Pepper.” 

“Well she’s the CEO of Stark industries, she’s always power walking in heels, she’s a huge planner, she…” 

You babble endlessly to Peggy till its time to go. You leave with a glowing smile. Peggy had the best reaction to your coming out by far.


	3. Imagine Time Traveling With Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Time Traveling With Peggy

Imagine Getting Transported To The Future With Peggy 

For Anon 

You and Peggy live in secret and shame. Luckily no one knows about you and Peggy but you and Peggy. If anyone knew you’d be in big trouble. 

Your lives changed the day Howard sent you both in to get this super dangerous device. 

Peggy knew he and Jarvis were lying about the use so she opened it and hit the button.   
Everything blasted white and went black.

“Hey hey you gals okay?” a voice asks and shakes your shoulder. You groan and blink.

“Yes Peg?” you reply and open your eyes to look for her. You’re instantly blasted with a bright array of colors. Rainbow colors and a lot of half or mostly naked people. “Oh my god where are we?”

“New York City pride parade to be exact” the voice says and you find it belongs to a handsome blonde man holding the hand of a red haired man.

“What’s a pride parade?” Peggy asks and slowly stand up dusting off her skirt. Then she grabs your hand and pulls you up. 

“Its a parade celebrating being gay!” the red haired man exclaims. You glance at Peggy and she mouths “roll with it stranger things have happened.” 

“Really!?” Peggy squeals. “A parade celebrating being gay? What year is it 2015?”

“Yes it is actually” the blonde man replies.

“How fun! Can we join?” you question and squeeze Peggy’s hand. 

“Sure!” 

The boys lead you through the parade waving and smiling as they go. 

“We’ve time traveled” Peggy whispers to you.

“This is so cool we’re actually accepted here!” you murmur back. 

You talk to so many people and get covered in glitter and paint rainbow flags on your cheeks.

It’s all going great until…

“Oh my god STEVE!” Peggy screams. You scan the area to find Steve Rogers on a pink purple and blue float. You’ve learned pink purple and blue are bi pride colors. Bi standing for bisexual which means liking girls and guys. Steve jumps and follows the voice to you and Peggy waving madly. 

“Peggy? PEGGY!” Steve yells and jumps off the float dashing towards us. When he gets to us he grabs Peggy and twirls her around. “Wait are you real and who are you? How are you here?”

“I’m her girlfriend and Howard Stark got us here with some invention” you explain and shake his hand after he’s set Peggy down. 

“STEVE! Don’t run off like that” a shorter brunette man scolds skipping up with a dirty blonde muscular guy throwing glitter. 

“Sorry Tony this is Peggy! From the 1940’s! You father made and invention that brought her and her girlfriend here!” Steve explains excitedly. 

“You’re Howard’s son? I never expected him to settle down” Peggy jokes. 

“And you’re Peggy” Tony observes. He has a pan pride flag on his face and Steve actually has a bi pride one on his cheek too. 

“Tony’s my boyfriend” Steve adds and kisses Tony’s cheek. 

“That’s sweet may we join you on your march?” you ask.

“Definitely oh and by the way this is Clint” Steve introduces. Clint waves and tosses more glitter on Steve. Clint is also wearing a tutu. 

“Hello” you and Peggy say. 

“Hey there!” Clint greets and waves. 

“Shall we?” Steve asks. 

“Yes we shall.” 

Together you walk in the parade grinning like idiots.


	4. Imagine Peggy Comforting You After A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Peggy Comforting You After A Nightmare

Imagine Peggy Comforting You After A Nightmare

For Anon 

“NO STOP NO!” you scream yourself awake. Peggy is instantly awake and holding your shoulders. 

“It was a dream! It’s just a dream (Y/N)” Peggy repeats and wraps her arms around you from the side. 

“I-I d-dreamt they foun-nd us out” you sob. 

“Shhh it’s okay. We’re okay. The SSR has our backs remember we ain’t going to get in trouble” Peggy assures and you sniffle.

“I know but it still scared me.”

“That’s perfectly understandable” Peggy says and gives you a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve got you.”


	5. Imagine Fonduing With Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Fonduing With Peggy

Warning NSFW

Imagine Fondueing With Peggy

For Anon

“Angie’s working the late shift tonight” Peggy states when you’re both safely back in the house. 

“Really? Whatever shall we do without her?” you ask coyly. 

Peggy grins locks the door and slams you against the wall. Her lips find their way to yours and you open your mouth excitedly. She opens her mouth and your tongues clash together. Peggy drops her purse and pulls off her hat without breaking the kiss while you kick of your heels. You both breakaway for a moment to take off your jackets then you attach your north to her neck. 

“Bedroom” Peggy says and you pull back. 

“Race you” you state and dash to the bedroom Peggy in your heels shedding clothes as you go. 

Once you get there you’re both down to your underwear. Peggy tackles out to the bed and starts kissing down you neck to your heat while you leave marks along her collarbone. 

Her kisses leave a burning trail down your stomach and to you thighs. 

“Oh Peggy you are wonderful” you stammer and she pulls down your underwear and licks in between your thighs. 

You can feel Peggy grin against your chest before diving in. Her tongue dances across your clit before delving into you. You moan obscenely and clutch her hair at the pleasure it causes. With her tongue ramming in and out you’re quick to completion. You climax with a loud cry before going lax in the bed. 

Peggy climbs onto you and you give her a steamy open mouthed kiss. 

“Allow me to return the favor darling” you drawl and flip the both of you over so you’re on top. Peggy giggles when you lower yourself down. 

“Can you imagine we told our coworkers we were leaving early for a fondue. They have no idea what that means to us.”

“No they don’t” you agree and bury your face into her folds. Peggy gasps and wraps her legs around you. 

“This is much better than bread and cheese” Peggy stammers out.


	6. Imagine Being Raised By Peggy And Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Being Raised By Peggy And Angie

Imagine Peggy And Angie Being Your Moms 

For Anon

You were left in the care of Peggy and Angie after your mother, Peggy’s cousin died. Peggy and Angie could never adopt a child because of the status of gay couples at the time. 

But you didn’t care what others thought you have the two best moms in the world.   
You all live together in the house Mister Stark gave to us. 

Mom Peggy takes you to school in the mornings before going to the phone company. 

After school you walk to the diner to draw color and help Mom Angie. 

The three of you return to the house most nights when Mom Peggy doesn’t work overtime. 

On your birthdays Mister Stark, some of both your moms coworkers, Mr and Mrs Jarvis all come to the house to celebrate.

Mom Angie attends parent teacher conferences and when the teachers make Mom Angie mad Mom Peggy goes in and when she comes out they apologize. 

They both come to your martial arts performances. 

Overall you couldn’t be happier.


	7. Imagine The Team Finding Out You And Peggy Are Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine The Team Finding Out You And Peggy Are Together

Imagine Everyone Thinking You And Peggy Are Nothing But Gal Pals

For Anon 

Your eyes fly open in an instant and you take a sharp breath. Gasping you suck in air. 

“Easy there” a low voice says. You’re cold so cold. “You’ve been asleep for seventy one years.” Suddenly someone next to you jerks awake ad starts breathing hard. On reflex your squeeze the hand twined with yours. The person instantly calms down and you turn to see Peggy? 

All the memories bombard you rapidly when you see her.

You and Peggy volunteered to be frozen as a an experiment to see if one could be revived after. 

“Peg” you croak and she turns to you worried expressions leading when she sees you. 

“(Y/N/N)” she mumbles. “We made it.”

“Yes you both did welcome to the twenty first century. It’s 2015” the deep voice belonging to a man says.

“Who are you?” you demand.

“I’m Nick Fury” the man replies. “I'm here because you Peggy Carter were one of the founders of SHIELD.” 

“Right.” 

Peggy founded SHIELD two years before she agreed to be frozen and you went with her. 

Recuperating only took a few days. After you were done recuperating Fury handed you over to Howard Starks son. He took you to his tower. 

Two days after you settled into your shared room you finally came out to eat in the kitchen Stark told you about. 

“This cereal is odd” Peggy comments while eating a cereal called “Lucky Charms.” 

“So are these things called Pop Tarts” you remark and hold up the frosted snack. “But good too.” 

A huge crash sends Peggy into defense mode and she pulls a gun on the figure behind you. A coffee cup lay shattered on the floor and Steve Rogers is standing by the shards.

“Steve? Steve!?” Peggy tells then launches herself into his arms. 

“Peggy how are you here?” he asks while clutching her tightly. 

“We volunteered for a government test” you say answering for Peggy. 

“Who’s this?” Steve asks and let’s Peggy go. 

“This is (Y/N) my partner” Peggy responds.

“Nice to meet you” Steve states as you nod. 

You meet all the Avengers at lunch time and Peggy introduces you as her partner every time. But you don’t think they exactly get her meaning. 

“I want a friendship likes yours” Clint whines and you frown. “Such cute gal pals."

“We aren’t gal pals. We’re partners in life” you snap and pull Peggy into a kiss. It’s uncomfortable because your used to no PDA because of forties homophobes but now things are different. 

It’s gets your point across.


	8. Imagine Meeting And Falling In Love With Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Meeting And Falling In Love With Peggy

Imagine Meeting And Falling In Love With Peggy At the SSR

For Anon

Peggy is all long legs, red lipstick, and strong character. 

When you first joined the SSR you admired her deeply and she you. 

You’re the second female agent they have and you couldn’t be better at your job. You can crack codes, hack, and fight not that they use those skills. 

The first time you bonded with Peggy was when you both had to get the lunch order. 

“This isn’t fair why do we get food. We could crack that case in a minute flat” you complain. 

“Yes but I like to watch them flounder. We’ll crack it later and take care of it tonight the leave the mission report on the Chiefs desk tomorrow morning. But for now let me introduce you to Angie.” 

It went on like that for awhile you and Peg completing missions together then eating at the diner. 

Before you knew it you started falling for her. You knew your feelings were wrong in the eyes of most everyone but you couldn’t help it. So one day you took a leap of faith.

“Hey Peggy ever though of getting into a Boston Marriage with another gal?” you cautiously ask.

“Sometimes yes. I don’t much fancy getting married to a man. But a Boston Marriage with another gal I could get behind” Peggy replies. “Why?” You shrug.

“No reason.” 

A month later after a particularly tough mission you finally do something.

“Peggy will you get in a Boston Marriage with me? I love you and I want to be with you. And I know theses feelings are wrong but in a Boston Marriage we could hide it” you propose while holding your bleeding shoulder.

“Yes I will you fool I love you” then she’s kissing you in the dark where no one can see.


	9. Imagine Walking With Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Walking With Peggy

Imagine Walking With Peggy 

For Anon

“Come along my dear” great aunt Peggy encourages and takes your hand. You smile and follow her down the park path. The two of you come here every Sunday to walk.

“Aunt Peggy some boy was talking about Cap America today. Did you meet him in the war?” you ask and she smiles fondly. 

“Yes I did we were great friends him and I” Peggy responds with a sad smile. 

“Really that’s amazing!” you gasp. 

“Yes it was he was a great man. He would have loved you” Peggy gushes. “He was strong and had a heart of gold.”

“It’s too bad he’s not around anymore. I’d have liked to meet the man you loved” you mumble. 

“Now how did you find that out?” Peggy questions hands on her hips. 

“Your eyes light up with a happiness tinged with sorrow. It’s very obvious Auntie” you explain. 

“Oh you’re much to perceptive for your age.”


End file.
